


All the Things You Are

by fewthistle



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, little plot but sex, surprisingly there is sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3309113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fewthistle/pseuds/fewthistle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie asks Peggy if she remembers all the things she didn't remember telling her. A sequel that takes place a week or so after the events of "How Still My Heart". While it's not absolutely necessary to read that one first, it might help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Things You Are

**Author's Note:**

> As stated, this is a sequel to "How Still My Heart", taking place a week or so after those events. There is nothing resembling much of plot in this story, for which I beg your forgiveness. It's fluffy. And sex. So fluffy sex. I'm planning a story that actually does contain plot, but for now, there's this. Oh, and writing sex is really not my strongest suit. So forgiveness for that, as well? Thanks. Unbeta'd so any and all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Oh, and the title from the Artie Shaw/Helen Forrest song, "All the Things You Are". Give it a listen. It's lovely. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PhBQd2VMWzA
> 
> Few

All the Things You Are

Fewthistle

 

 

 

“So, English,” Angie said softly, her voice a whisper against Peggy’s cheek, “do you remember all those things that you don’t remember telling me you want to do to me?”

Peggy’s breath caught in her throat at the warm rush of air on her skin and the even warmer rush of blood that rose from her chest, a crimson tide that left her neck and face hot and flushed. Angie was sitting curled beside her on the bed of Peggy’s apartment, her hair down, clad, as Peggy was, only in a nightgown and thin robe. She had one arm tucked around Peggy’s waist, snuggly wrapped across her stomach. The other arm rested across the top of the pillow behind Peggy’s back, Angie’s fingers tangling in the soft, fine hair along the brunette’s hairline.

The strains of Artie Shaw’s clarinet issued forth from the small radio on the table. Faint, anemic light ebbed in from the window, leaving the bed in shadow. Peggy was grateful that the relative darkness hid the fierce blush, although it did nothing to mask her stuttered breathing as Angie’s lips ghosted along her cheek, pressing gently at the corner of Peggy’s full lips.

It had been a week since Peggy returned to her apartment at The Griffith. She had stayed at Stark’s house for another three days, allowing her facial injuries at least to heal enough to be covered by makeup. No sense inviting questions, especially given the infuriatingly invasive queries and penchant for Draconian punishments meted out by Miss Fry. While Peggy had never been a big believer in reincarnation, she had little problem imagining the matron of The Griffith had been the High Inquisitor in a former life.

As for the rest of her wounds, her ribs only hurt when she bent too quickly and her shoulder had faded to a dull, ever-present ache, one which provided a steady complement to the occasional throbbing of her head. Still, given that she came precariously close to dying, Peggy considered herself rather fortunate. She had lived and, somehow in the nonsensical workings of the universe, had been granted the gift---or curse, depending on one’s point of view---of a second chance at love.

Now she just had to manage not to squander, spoil, or otherwise bugger it up. Taking into account the long string of failures and disappointments with which her past was littered, the odds really weren’t in her favor. Still, she owed to herself to try. Moreover, she owed it to Angie to at least try to be the kind of person she deserved.

Angie had wanted to stay with her at the house, as she had the five previous days, but given that her injuries no longer seemed life-threatening, Peggy insisted that she go back to work. No sense in the young woman risking getting fired just for the dubious pleasure of sitting next to her on the bed and watching Peggy sleep.

Not that Angie seemed to think it a dubious pleasure. In fact, the ridiculously silly grin that appeared permanently fixed on Angie’s lovely face left little doubt that lying against the satiny pillows of the wide double bed and tenderly fondling Peggy’s hand, running a cool finger along her cheek, and planting small kisses on her bruised lips ranked rather high on the list of things Angela Martinelli found enjoyable.

Although clearly not as enjoyable as what she was doing now. They had kissed since then, long, slow languid kisses that left both of them breathless and extremely frustrated. Angie had insisted that Peggy be fully recovered before anything else happened. Clearly, she had deemed that moment had arrived.

Chuckling a little breathlessly, Peggy teased, “Do I remember what I don’t remember saying?”

Tangling her fingers in thick brown locks, Angie nuzzled along the slender line of Peggy’s throat, her lips and nose brushing the sensitive skin behind Peggy’s ear, the warmth of her breath sending shivers throughout Peggy’s body. “Okay, fine, English. Let me make it simpler for you: do you still want to do all the things to me that you wanted to do before you got hurt? ‘Cause I’m pretty sure that those were the things you don’t remember telling me.”

“Well, you know that blow to the head may have left my mind a bit foggy. Perhaps you could refresh my memory a bit?” Peggy inveigled, losing herself in the sensations that Angie’s lips evoked.

Angie laughed softly, a wicked gleam in her eyes. “Do you want me to tell you or show you?”

Turning her head to meet that teasing expression, Peggy slowly ran her tongue over suddenly dry lips, a wave of anxiety washing over her. Things were moving so fast now and she didn’t want to mess this up. This was too important. Angie was too important. Pushing aside the fear, she responded.

“I’ve always been a firm advocate of actions speaking louder than words,” she murmured, caught in the look of desire in Angie’s eyes.

“Well, let’s see what we can do to jog that memory of yours, English,” Angie whispered, her lips already moving back to caress Peggy’s cheek.

Ghosting along the firm line of Peggy’s jaw, Angie dipped her head, resuming her exploration of the satiny skin of Peggy’s neck, her lips leaving a trail of kisses from behind her ear to the hollow at the base of her throat, where Peggy’s pulse beat a rapid tattoo. The scrap of teeth along her jugular drew a soft moan from Peggy’s lips, as Angie’s hand moved from its place at the brunette’s waist, slipping up to trace along the curve of a full breast.

Peggy’s head fell to the side to allow Angie better access, her own hand coming up to slip into dark blonde hair, urging that mouth closer. The hand at her breast became bolder, slipping inside the silken material of Peggy’s robe, warm flesh meeting warm flesh as Angie’s palm slid against a taut nipple, the sensation drawing a moan from Angie.

The sound was like a siren’s call, compelling Peggy to action, as she quickly twisted her torso, intent on capturing those tantalizing lips with her own. Unfortunately, a little too quickly, as a decidedly non-pleasurable gasp left her lips, stiffening her body.

“Aw, geez, Peg, are you okay?” Angie asked, a frown of concern on her face, blue eyes still darkened with desire.

Peggy smiled reassuringly. “I’m fine. Just moved a bit too quickly, that’s all.”

“Maybe we should wait?” Angie said softly.

“I’m fine. Truly. Please, don’t worry. I promise I’d tell you if I were in pain. I’m just a little sore, that’s all.” Peggy responded, reaching up to cup Angie’s cheek, her thumb moving gently across those lips she still wanted desperately to kiss again.

Peggy could see the concern for her health warring with the state of arousal they had both so quickly reached. Angie met her eyes, searching for any sign of deception. She seemed satisfied at last, her lips quirking into a sexy smirk.

Moving over to the edge of the bed, Angie said, "Lie down."

"Pardon me?" Peggy replied, her eyebrows arching a little in surprise.

"Lie down. On your stomach. I'll give you a massage. For all those sore muscles," Angie said, her expression mischievous.

With a nervous smile, Peggy answered, "You know, somehow I’m not sure that that would be a very good idea."

"What's the matter, Peggy, you're not scared of me are you?" Angie asked challengingly.

"No, I'm not scared of you. In fact, for reasons I couldn’t begin to explain, I trust you completely. I just don't trust myself," Peggy said slowly, not meeting Angie’s eyes.

"Then just trust me, all right? I promise, I would never do anything to hurt you," Angie’s face was more open than Peggy had ever seen it, the truth of her statement shining brightly in those now dark blue eyes, that emotion that Peggy had noticed over the past few weeks even clearer than before.

Peggy stared into those eyes for a long time, searching for some excuse to doubt Angie’s sincerity, but she didn't find one. She could tell from the expression on Angie’s face that she had done the same with Peggy, recognizing the feelings she saw reflected there and failing to find anything to cause her to distrust them.

Taking the initiative this time, Peggy leaned towards Angie, her eyes never leaving her full lips. As her mouth covered Angie’s, she heard the soft sweet sound of surrender, as Angie’s arms came up to circle her waist, pulling her closer. Peggy could feel the warmth of her body through the thin silk of her robe, her hands again making their pilgrimage up slender shoulders to tangle in luxurious hair, urging that wonderful mouth closer to her own.

Angie pulled back a little in her embrace, reaching up to grasp Peggy's wrists. She brought her hands to her face, placing a gentle kiss on each of Peggy's palms.

"Lie down," she told her again, though this time her voice was a bit unsteady. “Not on your stomach. Just lie back.”

Peggy slid down on the bed, reclining against the pillows. Looking up at Peggy with hooded eyes, Angie climbed slowly onto the bed, moving up on her hands and knees like a cat stalking its prey, until she was directly over Peggy's body, her bare leg nestled between Peggy's thighs, her hands on either side of Peggy's head. She rested all her weight on her arms, her body not quite touching Peggy's, a situation that Peggy intended to remedy immediately.

Reaching up, she slid her hands down the length of Angie’s back, feeling the silken material of her robe and the taut muscles of her back. Peggy urged her down, pulling insistently, as her own body arched up to meet her, the overwhelming need to feel the weight of that body, to touch the soft curves making it difficult to breath. Another thought delayed her however, as it occurred to her that there were still far too many layers between them.

"Take the robe off," Peggy urged. Slipping her hands up between them, Peggy slowly undid the belt, slipping her fingers under the edges and sliding it off Angie’s shoulders.

Laughing, Angie sat back on her knees, languidly pulling the robe off, tossing it with one smooth motion to the floor.

"Anything else you'd like?" She asked teasingly, a lazy smile playing over her full lips.

Running her tongue over her own, suddenly dry lips, Peggy said in a coaxing tone, "I wouldn’t argue if you felt you’d like to help me take off my robe, as well."

"We wouldn’t want you to feel overdressed, now would we, English?" Angie grinned at her.

"It would be rather rude of me," Peggy replied, pushing herself to a sitting position as Angie’s hands quickly divested her off her robe, slipping it out from under her and dropping it to join its companion on the floor.

Moving back to her former position, Angie again balanced her body over Peggy's, her dark blonde hair falling forward to frame her face. Her nightgown was more lace than fabric, barely covering her thighs, leaving enticing swaths of silken skin visible for Peggy’s roving eyes. And hands.

"Now come here," Peggy said, her voice a trifle urgent.

The kiss was sweet and tentative at first, as they explored each other, both suddenly cautious, aware all at once that this was not something to be rushed. Looking up into Angie’s eyes, shadowy and clouded with desire, Peggy finally allowed herself to name that other emotion, that other element that warred with passion to dominate those darkened eyes. It was love. She had known it on some level, had heard the words from Angie, but Peggy had learned many years ago that, more often than not, words are cheap and meaningless. Lying here, Angie’s body pressed intimately against her own, the expression in her eyes unmistakable, Peggy could finally admit the truth: she had fallen rather ridiculously in love with Angie, and from the look on her face, it was clear that Angie felt something remarkably similar for her.

"You know, it just occurred to me that if I'm going to be screaming your name in the heat of passion....I am going to be screaming your name, right?" Angie began, her finger tracing a pattern on the smooth skin of Peggy's chest.

"Loudly and often," Peggy answered smugly. “Although, given Miss Fry’s penchant for wandering the halls in search of wayward suitors, perhaps you might need to hold off on the screaming until we’re somewhere a bit more private. Moaning will suffice, for now.”

"Good. Now, as I was saying, if I am going to be moaning your name, I need you to promise me something, okay? I need you promise that you won’t shut me out, Peg. That whatever happens from here on in, we’re in it together. No secrets, no lies, no omissions. Promise me, Peggy?” Angie said persuasively, just a sliver of hardness in her voice.

Peggy pursed her lips, clearly considering the request, using the time to slip her hands between them, cupping Angie’s breasts in her hands, marveling at the pliable softness of them. As she held them, she could feel the nipples harden against her skin, pressing into her palms, seeming to echo Angie’s petition. Given that Angie now knew about her job, knew about Stark and the SSR, there seemed little reason to try and hide things. The image of Colleen flashed across her mind but was quickly erased as Angie leaned forward, her breath a teasing warmth against Peggy’s skin.

"Peggy? Come on, you're lying here with me, almost naked and all set to have a very wonderful time. Promise me. No more secrets, Peg. Don't tell me I have to make this a 'don't promise, don't touch' kind of deal?"

All her fears, all her doubts rose in a swirling eddy to the surface as Peggy considered Angie’s words. But the thing was, Angie already knew, had already seen what could happen and she was still here. Still lying here with Peggy, willing to risk whatever might happen. Willing to risk it with her. For her. The least she could do was make that same leap of faith.

Peggy leaned forward till her lips were gently caressing Angie’s ear. She whispered, “I promise,” then none too gently took Angie’s earlobe between straight white teeth.

"Thanks, Peg. I know it was kind of cheap shot, waiting till I had you in bed to ask, but I was counting on the element of surprise and my powers of persuasion,” Angie gasped, though there was a hint of worry in her voice. “You’re not mad at me, are you? It’s just, I love you, you know, and I don’t want you to hide things from me.”

Peggy’s breath caught in her throat again, this time not from sensation, but emotion. "No, I’m not mad at you, Angie. At all. And I… I love you, too. I promise, unless it’s something top secret, something concerning national security, I won’t keep anything from you. But if I tell you that it is top secret, you have to promise to believe me and respect that. Deal?”

“Deal,” Angie grinned, sighing deeply and settling more firmly against Peggy’s body.

As a seductive smile appeared on her face, Peggy murmured, “Now, if you're done talking, I'll be happy to demonstrate some of those things I don’t remember telling you I want to do to you. I believe that most of them had to do with corrupting, besmirching, and ravaging you.”

"Three of my favorite things. By all means, do whatever makes ya happy. I do have a suggestion though," Angie agreed. Pulling back, she bent her head to run her lips slowly down Peggy's chest, circling her left nipple through the fabric of her nightgown with small, tender kisses, then tracing the curve of the entire breast, the feel of it against her lips intoxicating. “How do you feel about losin’ the nightgown?”

A jerking nod of Peggy’s head was all it took before Angie’s hands were reaching down and grabbing the bottom edge of the fabric, pulling it up as Peggy lifted her body from the mattress. Soon, it joined their two robes on the floor. Angie smiled, an intoxicating mixture of affection and lust, her fingers tracing patterns on the skin of Peggy’s abdomen and chest. Suddenly, she sat back on her heels and pulled her own gown over her head, dropping over the edge of the bed.

Angie lowered herself gently until their two bodies melded into one, the silk of skin, the softness of breasts all merging into a new being. The feel of warm satin everywhere, on top of her, under her hands, enclosing her was almost too much for Peggy as her senses began to short-circuit, a shuddering gasp escaping her lips. She slid her hands along the smoothness of Angie’s arms, gripping her shoulders to pull her closer, one hand sliding up to cup one curved cheek, bringing her face down until their lips met. There was no hesitance, only heat and desire as Angie caught Peggy’s bottom lip between her teeth, pulling back slightly and then diving in again, over and over.

Angie slid lower on Peggy’s body, the slide of satiny skin against skin drawing another moan from the brunette. Brushing her lips first along the outer curve of a breast, Angie suddenly took the nipple in her mouth, murmuring encouraging sounds as it grew hard against her tongue. Peggy gasped loudly as that warm mouth closed around her nipple, encircling it, sucking gently, coaxing it, and teasing it with tongue and teeth. Angie’s hand had come up to Peggy's other breast, slender fingers massaging and rubbing delicately against that nipple, careful to not leave it neglected.

Peggy brought her hands up to tangle once again in the thick fall of dark blonde hair, urging Angie closer, her back arching up at the same moment to press her breast nearer to that seeking mouth. Angie appeared to see no necessity to rush, that incredible mouth now moving at a leisurely pace back and forth between Peggy's breasts, sucking less gently on her hardened nipples, scraping across them with her front teeth, eliciting soft groans from Peggy.

Of their own accord, Peggy felt her thighs part wider, allowing Angie’s leg to slip between, the warm satin of her skin now just brushing against Peggy. Peggy pushed up against that strong, yet slender leg, feeling as well as hearing her own voice cry out as Angie’s thigh came into contact with her most tender flesh. She could feel the wetness as she moved her hips, pushing up and then back in a slow rhythm, the smooth skin of Angie’s thigh quickly becoming slick with moisture. She felt Angie shift her weight, so that her leg was pressed more firmly against Peggy, at the same time that Peggy raised her left knee, digging the heel of her foot into the bed for traction as she pushed her own thigh tight against Angie’s own wet center.

Raising her head from the pleasurable attention she had been paying Peggy's breast, Angie braced her hands on either side of Peggy, increasing her leverage as she began to move against the brunette, her own leg trapped securely between Peggy's satin smooth thighs. They began a slow, sultry dance, moving against one another, hips undulating, breath coming in increasingly shuddering gasps, gazes locked. Tilting her head forward, Peggy could just reach Angie’s breasts, cupping them towards her to take first one then the other nipple in her mouth, her tongue and teeth urgent against the tender flesh.

At the touch of Peggy's mouth on her breast, Angie’s head fell back, eyes closed in bliss. Peggy opened her mouth wide, taking as much of the breast in as she could, reveling in the feel of the yielding flesh, the nipple still hard under her tongue. After a heavenly eternity, Angie opened her eyes and pulled back a little, determined to fulfill her own agenda.

Bending her head down, Angie captured Peggy's lips with her own, full of passion, tongues entwining and enticing, as their breathing grew more and more ragged. It seemed as if they kissed for hours, by turns hungry and intense and at others, incredibly tender, as if trying to convey some of the emotions they were both feeling. All the while their slow, sexy tango continued, speeding up and slowing down but ever constant in its motion.

Finally, their movements increased, the rhythm becoming more and more erratic as both women came closer and closer to the precipice, finally tumbling over. The stray thought drifted across Peggy’s mind that in this, as in everything, it seemed, they had done so as Angie had requested: together.

All the strength gone from her arms, Angie collapsed against the soft body beneath her, her face buried in the hollow of Peggy's neck. Both of them were breathing as though they had just completed an obstacle course. Peggy could feel the dampness of both of their skin, the heat from their bodies almost a conflagration.

Rolling over onto her back, Angie lay for a moment, trying to slow her racing heart. Turning her head, she met Peggy's gaze, as exhausted smiles stole over both their faces.

"You know, it probably would have been a good idea to do that before we took our baths tonight," Angie laughed.

“Well, there’s no law against taking another one, is there?” Peggy smirked. “Although, in the spirit of saving water, we could simply take one together. That does seem to be the watchword for this evening.”

“You know, English, just to show you that we don’t have to do everything together, I’ve got another idea,” Angie’s grin was nothing short of sinful. Rolling over, she drew one slender finger along Peggy’s skin, from the hollow at the base of her throat, down her sternum, through the valley between her full breasts and over the taut muscles of her abdomen. Slowly, she crawled back over, until she was once again hovering over Peggy’s body. With gentle precision, she traced the same path down Peggy’s chest and abdomen, this time with her lips and tongue.

Slipping down towards the end of the bed, Angie settled between the brunette’s legs. She drew a detailed, intricate map up the length of each of Peggy's legs with her lips and tongue, tracing down to the small indentation behind Peggy's knee and then making her way north, lazily, meandering. The brush of springy hairs against her forehead slowed her, and she mapped the last few inches cautiously, careful not to miss even a centimeter of creamy skin, as her tongue moved to tangle in soft, damp curls.  
  
Deliberately, gently she painted her mouth and chin with liquid silk. Peggy's fingers were in her hair, strong, fiercely holding on, urging her closer. Her hips moved in a rhythm that seemed to match the faint sway of music from the radio; languid, undulating, growing faster, pushing harder against Angie’s mouth. Angie opened her eyes, her gaze sweeping up the glorious length of Peggy's body, watching with a wordless wonder as waves of sensation overtook the other woman.  
  
Angie wrapped her arms around Peggy's hips, her hands slipping under the other woman to grasp the firm, rounded globes of her ass, her fingers kneading, pulling Peggy to her, attempting to control the now almost frantic thrust of her hips against Angie's attentive mouth. Angie dragged her full bottom lip across the raised bundle of nerves, moving it slowly, tortuously back and forth, her arms stilling all but the most determined thrust of Peggy's hips. Taking Peggy's clit between her lips, she swirled her tongue around it, lost in the feel of tender flesh, and in the taste and smell of Peggy.  
  
Angie didn't stop as Peggy's orgasm swept over her, her mind absently hoping that Miss Fry wasn’t making one of her nightly patrols and didn't hear the cry that Peggy couldn't quite mange to muffle with the pillow, even as she twirled her tongue in one last circle, drawing out the last shudder from the brunette's body.

Resting her cheek against the slightly sticky skin of Peggy’s thigh, Angie watched smugly as Peggy tried to slow her breathing, the shuddering gasps eventually transforming into deep, ragged breaths. Chuckling softly, she ran a finger through the damp curls, her grin widening as Peggy gasped when the tip of her finger grazed her still swollen clit.

“You do know that there is a considerably greater chance of my dying from what you just did than from anything having to do with my job, don’t you?” Peggy croaked, her throat parched and hoarse.

Angie laughed, this time not a mere chuckle but full-throated and heady.

“You gotta admit, English, this is a hell of a lot better way to go,” Angie teased, pushing up on her elbows and sliding her body up to lie atop Peggy’s once again, tucking her head into the curve of Peggy’s neck.

“Yes. I will concede that point,” Peggy rejoined, her hands caressing gently down Angie’s back. She placed small kisses along the blonde’s hairline, inhaling the scent of shampoo, laced with the musky undertones of sex. Angie’s body was quiescent against hers, and for a moment Peggy allowed the feeling of lassitude to slip over her. However, just the press of Angie’s breasts against her own sent a warm rush through her, centering very nicely between her legs.

"Rested yet?" Peggy inquired.

"Why, what did you have in mind?" Angie asked, one eyebrow raised questioningly.

"Well, since we’ve already engaged in the corruption, I thought maybe we could move on to besmirching and ravaging," Peggy drawled enticingly, slipping down to cover Angie’s breast with her hand, grazing the hardening nipple with her palm.

"I guess a seductress' work is never done, "Angie despaired, lifting her head and covering Peggy's lips with her own. “So glad you remembered all the things that you didn’t remember telling me, English.”

“There’s one I didn’t forget,” Peggy whispered, rubbing her nose against the soft skin of Angie’s cheek. “Let me prove it to you.”

 

FIN


End file.
